


A Glance

by LilBitW15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkish Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitW15/pseuds/LilBitW15
Summary: One glance is all it takes to change a person's world.





	A Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Blackkitten23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/gifts), [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts), [dwinchestersgirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction, yada yada, criticism is appreciated. I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this, just wrote for fun.  
> I have been inspired by the many Dumbledore bashing fics I've read, especially ones written by the authors I'm gifting this fic to, that I really wanted to write my own. So I finally put some of my thoughts into real words, and this is the result! Obviously, since this is my first fanfiction, I have no beta, so if you see any issues, let me know and I'll fix it.  
> Please enjoy reading!

“What do you mean, I have to sign this?”

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, using his kind grandfather aura. “Well, my dear boy, if you don’t sign this contract, Lucius Malfoy will gain guardianship over you. And considering who his master is, we truly don’t want that.”

Harry frowned. “But what exactly does this contract entail? Why do I have to sign it? And how can Malfoy Sr. get guardianship over a 24 year old man?”

“Since Voldemort has control over the Ministry, Lucius could get anything allowed. As for this contract,” Dumbledore gestured to the parchment on his desk, “this will make sure he cannot gain guardianship. It’s all for the greater good, my boy.”

Harry stared at the older man for a few seconds before he snorted and glanced over at Snape, who had been sitting throughout the meeting in silence. Snape ignored the look from the young man.

“Sir, you didn’t answer what the contract entails. What exactly is in the contract?”

Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes dimmed a little, Harry’s continued resistance was not according to plan. “Well, this is a marriage contract with Miss Weasley. If you sign this, you will not only get to marry your girlfriend but you won’t have to worry about any responsibilities besides trying to defeat Voldemort.”

Harry gave Dumbledore an incredulous look before asking, “Why in Merlin’s name would I want to marry Ginny? She reminds me too much of my mother for me to feel any romantic feelings towards her. And I would rather focus on my future as Lord of my house than on Voldemort.”

“Of course, Privileged Potter doesn’t want to do what he is told,” sneered Snape. 

Harry sighed before shaking his head, “Headmaster, I won’t be signing a contract until I can review it and have my advisor look over it. So, I would like to request a copy to review.” Harry held out his hand patiently, waiting for the Headmaster to turn over a copy of the marriage contract. The Headmaster’s twinkling eyes had completely lost their twinkle by this point and the older male turned sad and disappointed eyes onto the youngest man in the room.

“If you insist on this, my boy, I shall make sure a copy is owled to you tomorrow. I had hoped you would trust my judgment but I can see you won’t change your mind…,” he trailed off with an implied question. Harry just shook his head before gesturing to the contract sitting on Dumbledore’s desk.

“Sir, you could just make a copy of the contract now since it is sitting here and I can begin reviewing it. In fact, let me,” with that, Harry waved his wand and created a copy of the parchment, the original flashing blue on the desk before the copy appeared in Harry’s hand. 

He stood up and nodded his head towards Dumbledore, ignoring the man’s shocked and pale face before offering a nod to Snape as well before leaving the office with a murmured, “Good afternoon, gentlemen”.

Severus glanced at Dumbledore’s face with a small sneer still fixed on his face. “I don’t understand why I was asked to be here for this meeting since none of this had anything to do with me.”

Dumbledore seemed to shake himself before he responded, ignoring Severus’ obvious disdain. “I wanted you here in hopes you could help me convince Mr. Potter to sign the contract.”

Severus gave an incredulous look towards the Headmaster, who was looking down at the parchment still on his desk, before responding, “Why in Salazar’s name would the boy listen to me? I have been deliberately antagonistic towards Potter because you ordered me to, Albus.”

Dumbledore sighed before waving off Severus’ words. “It was merely a hope, my dear boy, now please excuse me, I need to handle some things before tomorrow.” Severus stood up and offered his own nod to the Headmaster before he turned with the dramatic flair of his cloak and left the office. 

When Dumbledore heard the door click shut and felt the wards around the gargoyle alert him that Snape had left the area, he threw the dish containing his beloved lemon drops against the wall with a frustrated yell. The boy was supposed to sign the blasted contract, not question the great Albus Dumbledore! And Snape, the dratted man, didn’t even distract the boy with snide comments about Potter Snr.! That was the whole reason for the man to be here during this meeting! Wait- did Potter mention who he was giving that contract to for review? Dear Merlin, if anyone read that contract and traced it back to him, especially with all the controlling clauses and the ones that leave Dumbledore in control of the boy’s seats… Blast it, who was the boy going to show?!

\---

Harry waited outside the door for a few minutes until he didn’t hear any more explosions coming from inside. He knocked on the door and twisted the knob, opening the door and hitting the ground almost immediately to avoid the Stinging hexes thrown his way.

“Now, now, there is no need to hit me, I didn’t do anything but put up with the manipulative coot,” Harry cajoled the other occupants of the room. 

Severus released a ‘hmpf’ while Marvolo rolled his eyes at the youngest’s reaction to almost being hit. 

“I believe Severus is more upset by what the contract says than by what you may have supposedly done, son,” the sane Dark Lord responded. He smiled as he watched his son walk towards Severus, carefully reaching out and pushing Severus’ wand towards the floor to avoid any lingering frustrations.

“I can’t believe the nerve of the man! Trying to marry you off right in front of me! I should’ve poisoned his lemon drops years ago…,” Severus trailed off, muttering about different undetectable poisons he wanted to use until he was interrupted with a kiss from Harry.

“Don’t worry, Sev, I ‘accidentally’ left the contract in my office at Hogwarts where a certain bug was crawling around, I sure hope no one sees it and writes a news article about it,” smirked Harry as he gave the older man a hug. 

The Dark Lord didn’t even try to hide his laughter as Severus returned the hug. He continued to chuckle as he thought of how they ended up at this point in time. During the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had discovered that he was on many potions and under a variety of loyalty spells geared toward making him an unbearable Gryffindor. Once he returned to his relatives, he bribed them into taking him to the Leaky Cauldron so he could visit the goblins during the summer, and he discovered, through an inheritance test and purge courtesy of the goblins, that the Potters weren’t his real parents, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Black and Regulus Riddle-Black were. The night ‘Voldemort’ attacked the Potters, Marvolo was trying to retrieve his son after learning from his husband that Sirius had seen Harrison at the Potters’ home. 

During the fifth and sixth year, Harrison sent several letters along with a copy of his test to both Sirius and ‘Voldemort’ to question them on things. Sirius didn’t remember even switching to the Dark Side after James threatened Remus, Sirius’ mate, for being a werewolf and therefore a Dark and dangerous creature. ‘Voldemort’ had to sort through several compulsions himself before he managed to remember both his husband and son. Of course, once the test was confirmed as valid, Sirius escaped from the Order who were keeping him prisoner in his own ancestral home, and he and Remus ran to Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord was residing. 

‘Voldemort’ worked with his trusted, and sane, followers to restore his previous body and return to his old goals of providing better protection for muggle-borns from abuse as well as releasing all branches of magic from being banned for being ‘dark’ and ‘evil’. 

Marvolo, once he regained his old body began looking for his husband while working on saving his son from the disgusting Dursleys. He found Regulus in a muggle hospital, supposedly in a coma but really suffering from a strong Draught of the Living Death. Once the two were reunited, they freed their son during the summer of Harrison’s sixth year. 

Because Marvolo was more focused on his family than terrorizing Wizarding UK, Dumbledore’s rants that the man had returned caused the public to think that maybe, the old Headmaster was getting too old to remain in such a stressful position. After nearly 9 years of the same rant with no results, Dumbledore lost both his Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump positions and barely clinging onto the Headmaster position.

Because of how stressed out Harrison was feeling due to his changing family matters during his fifth and sixth years, he ended up screaming at Snape during a detention when the professor made derogatory marks about the younger man’s father. After about 20 minutes of Harrison yelling all of his issues at the older man, he fell silent while Snape just blinked in shock. Snape then began to act less hostile towards the young man in detention while not changing his attitude during classes, and the two began to have many debates and friendly conversations during the detentions. 

After Harrison met both his fathers and was able to relax for one summer, he began to notice his potions’ professor in a new light. Of course, being muggle-raised, he was unsure of any stigmas against same-sex couples, his parents not counting because one was the Dark Lord, who would tell him he couldn’t love a man? After noticing how his son was acting, Regulus sat the boy down and got Harrison to confess what was wrong, leading to one of the most embarrassing moments of Harrison’s life, where his dad had to explain amidst laughter that the only people against same-sex couples were muggle-borns who couldn’t accept their new world of magic. This was the scene Marvolo walked into and the moment when the Riddle-Black family began scheming to capture a sneaky potions master.

It took Harrison 4 years to convince Severus to give him a chance at dating, not to mention the extra year he spent courting the older man. But Severus did give in to Harrison in the end, allowing Regulus and Narcissa Malfoy to plan their small wedding. The two got married the winter of 2002, with all of Marvolo’s followers in attendance as well as Remus and Sirius, who had returned from their own honeymoon 2 months before. 

A knock on the wooden door to the dueling room brought Marvolo back to the present where he noticed Harrison and Severus were standing to the side and discussing something with smiles on their faces. He glanced towards the door only to see his own husband standing there, holding the hand of their young 8 year-old daughter, Isabella Riddle-Black.

“It’s time for dinner, everyone, let’s go,” Regulus announced, distracting Harrison and Severus from their conversation. Turning with happy smiles, the two approached the door where Harrison bent down and gave his sister a hug, giving and receiving a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, Dad. After dinner, we need to meet up in the office to discuss our next move, Papa was a little distracted earlier,” Harry replied with a smirk aimed at Marvolo. The older man huffed before smiling at his family walking out the door. And to think, all it took was Harry glancing at a scan done by the proctors of the Triwizard Tournament to make sure the Champions could compete. 

One glance and everything changed.


End file.
